Providing guidance to people about eating a proper variety of types of foods has long presented a problem. As a result, systems have been developed to advise users about differing types of foods to eat and portion size. These systems typically have been complex, sometimes including use of a computing system containing complex information. These systems often are directed to trying to change behavior and bring about weight loss by following complex types of information provided by such systems.
The U.S. government has been providing an informational program that can be accessed at www.choosemyplate.gov. This U.S. governmental program has sought to help individuals, such as children or caregivers, understand that they should eat differing types of foods, including fruits and vegetables. This program, however, provides information in a relatively complex and inaccessible format, particularly for young children. This program also does not provide information in a format that a child would naturally have to observe when the child, or child's caregiver, is making food selections to put on a plate at meal time.